Thorn of a black rose
by Aura1313
Summary: This is the story of Claudia P. a woman who fought for what she wished. Her parents mysteriously dissapeared when she was young in strange circunstrances. One day she meets a strange man, Undertaker, who will help her uncover the mysteries in London and he will eventually become someone very special. I'm bad at summaries, please give it a try


_Hello! Thanks for giving it a try! Firt of all, please forgive my english, it is not my first lenguage, but I really want to improve! :D Second, it is my first story written in english and with an adult theme, so I'm pretty new to this, please have patience._

 _Enjoy! And if you liked it, please leave a comment! ;)_

* * *

 _When I thought I had finally found the meaning of this life, everything was taken away from me…_

CHAPTER 1

The grey clouds covered the sky of London, rain poured over the roofs of every house no matter the social status of the residents inside of them. The streets were deserted, only a few business men dared to come out of the buildings to finish their respective jobs.

Undertaker didn't expect anyone to come into his humble shop today, nobody in their right mind would come out with this storm, so he dedicated fully to his job of improving the state of his current customers. He liked this task, after all, it felt like a hobby since his real job was to collect human souls as a reaper. Being an undertaker seemed to ease his mind, it was important to look the best when a person was going to abandon this world.

Undertaker placed the current corpse of an old man in a peaceful position, crossing his arms on top of his chest. This one was ready. As soon as he finished covering the coffin, the sound of the principal door caught his attention.

-A customer today? -he mumbled to himself, then smirked- Coming!

He stood up and walked from the back of his store to the receiving hall. A young woman, of about 22 years stood in front of the door. Her blue fancy dress full of delicate designs was soaking wet, even the black rose placed in the top left of the dress looked ruined by the rain. Her hair, straight long dark blue looked even brighter due to the water. Her clear blue eyes were set on the tall black figure that had just appeared from behind the store. She had never seen someone that unusual. He had extremely long grey hair, but despite his hair color, he didn't seem like an old man, perhaps only a few years older than her. His eyes weren't showing and she wondered how that man was even able to see?

-Good day, miss- his voice sounded high pitched at that moment, but she could tell his voice was lower than that- How may I help you? – an amused smile appeared on his pale face.

-Good day, sir- she answered slowly with her soft voice- Hmm… I do not know if you can help me, but you see I am looking for information about a dead man and I thought…

-Say no more- the Undertaker interrupted her- Before you make your question, you must know that my information comes at a price…

The serious but doubtful expression on her face temporarily disappeared when she seemed to realize what that man was asking for. She looked in her purse and took out a small brown bag, presumably full of coins.

-I understand, and I am determined to pay anything for valuable information.-she looked directly into where she thought his eyes were supposed to be.

-Oh, but that is not the price I seek. A good laugh will suffice – his head tilted to the side, still showing his amused smile.

Her astounded appearance could have possibly been enough to pay for the information. Undertaker let out a small laugh that accidentally came out while he was struggling to keep silent. But her surprised face was extremely enjoyable, that woman seemed so serious that a simple absurd look was already funny. It took her a few seconds to recover from the strange request he had asked for.

-Are you implying that you want me to tell you a joke? –she tried to understand, her tone coming out more sarcastic than she intended.

Even then, her still clueless expression was forcing Undertaker to maintain his composure although all he wanted to do was roll over the floor laughing.

-A joke, a diverting gesture… anything works –he could barely answer without letting a bigger smirk appear on his mug. He had not expected to find this as amusing as he was doing right now.

She went back to her thoughts. A laugh? Nothing funny had happened to her since that fateful day, laughter and everything nice had disappeared from her world on that very moment, so how exactly was she supposed to entertain that man? Which, by the way, what kind of request was that? Hmm… maybe it wasn't that strange, after all, he was an undertaker, his world didn't seem enjoyable at all, perhaps all he wanted was to escape from that gloomy environment at least for a while.

-"Okay then"- she thought to herself.

She went deeper into her thoughts. A joke… she had heard someone in her class tell a joke, hadn't she? Oh… but she went back into her book to avoid being distracted… At home maybe? No. Her aunt didn't talk to her, and her uncle… never. The servants? Not either, she wasn't allowed to talk to them… Perhaps in the street?... the other day…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud laugh coming from the Undertaker. The laugh was so sonorous that she could have sworn she felt the store tremble. Tears of laughter appeared on his face as he hit the desk he was sitting next to in order to avoid falling to the floor.

She soon realized what had made him laugh like that, it was her face. When she went deep into her thoughts, she had the tendency to press the top of her nose and stick out her tongue while closing tightly her eyes. She had had that propensity ever since she was a kid because she unintentionally copied her father's tilt she was so used to see. And while her parents found that adorable, her aunt found it hateful and unacceptable for a young lady of a rich family. She started to blush, that man was laughing at that unlovely expression. The red on her face started to disappear as time passed and she heard that pure innocent laughter. It was kind of contagious, actually, it was very contagious. She found herself smirking and letting a shy laugh come out of her mouth. She had forgotten how nice it was to feel that.

When the undertaker seemed to calm down, he started to dry his tears.

-I never thought I would see that kind of expression in a lady! You seemed so stiff and then… -a small laugh came out of him again. – Hahaha… okay, okay, I have finished, you may ask now.

He was clearly not done, because the moment she was going to speak up a strong puff was heard from his mouth. But for some reason, that did not annoy her, as it would usually do when it came to important business, instead she let out a small laugh again. That was extremely new to her, but she welcomed it. Seeing him so amused over that little thing cheered her up. She took a deep breath, then got a photograph of her purse and left it on the table for the undertaker to see.

-I am looking for this man's corpse. Since you work as an undertaker I thought you might recognize him.

Undertaker examined the picture, but when he was going to give her an answer, the entrance door was slammed open. A young woman with brown hair that seemed like a maid appeared agitated in front of them.

-Lady Claudia! I have seen the carriage of your aunt at the end of the street!

Claudia's face went pale.

-I must leave. Thank you for your time- she revered at an incredible speed, so fast that when Undertaker could realize, the young lady he had been talking to had disappeared of his shop, leaving him with the photograph of the man in his hand. He looked at the picture again, a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes of about 30 years. Why was that lady looking for him?

* * *

Thank you for Reading! If you liked it leave a comment! ;) I really appreciate them!


End file.
